Power Rangers: Crystal Guardians
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: A remake of my old story Power Rangers: Crystal Warriors. Canyon City is the center of a brand new evil who wants to not take over the world, but destroy it. It is up to five young adults with attitude to defend not just the city, but the world from this new evil.


This is not so much a brand new story as it is a remake of Power Rangers: Crystal Warriors. I felt that after leaving the story in such a long hiatus I decided to redo the story in a way that I would have wanted it to go. Now I am keeping the characters that I chose all those years ago, mostly because I think it would be unfair for those characters to go to waste. So I would like to thank hotkillerz, IAmTheStars, Aquilla The Eagle, RavenOfLiterature, Yellow-leopard, and sithlorde1988 for submitting the characters that I will continue to use.

I will say though that there will be some slight changes in the characters as I feel that they are needed. Some small personality tweaks as well as aging them a bit is pretty much all I am going to do. The first chapter will not be a complete retread of the first chapter of Crystal Warriors, but there will be some similarities.

With that said, let's not waste any more time. I bring you…

Power Rangers: Crystal Guardians

…

…

…

The day could be described as nothing more than average. The sun was shining over Canyon City and the friendly people of the city were doing what they would normally do on a day like this. Some people were mowing their lawns, some were enjoying a dip in the community pool, while others just sat and lazed around basking in the sunlight.

The bright day was enjoyed by all but one James Hunter. James was doing school mandated community service and to him it was just as bad as detention. He wasn't fond of doing community service because, put simply, he saw it as a waste of his time. Sure he has endured worse community service tasks, but he didn't really like being a chaperone to middle school kids.

'Just four more hours of this community crap and I can graduate no problem' James thought to himself as he saw the little monsters scream and run around the bus.

The bus came to a stop in front of the Canyon City Natural History Museum, which for Hayes Middle School was an annual tradition. James remembered being excited to go to the museum when he was younger, but as he grew older he grew less and less excited for things such as museums or art galleries. Just a place to show off old crap to kids.

He audibly groaned as the kids were running out the bus to get inside the museum. Once the last kid left the bus, James slowly got up and looked at the bus driver, and elderly man named Mac.

"How do you deal with these kids Mac?" James asked the elderly driver, who just chuckled and said, "A hearing aid helps"

James shook his head and got off the bus. His job was just to make sure the little monsters didn't touch anything and make sure they don't wander off the beaten tour path. He made sure his red vest still had his nametag and approached the large group of kids gathering under a large banner saying "This Month: Gems of The World" and counting the kids, making sure they didn't run inside already.

James looked around to see if anyone from school was around chaperoning these kids as well. He noticed one guy from his history class, Anthony, who had the reputation of being pretty much a loner. Next to Anthony he saw a girl he had seen around the school, but didn't have her for any classes. Her name was Megan if he remembered correctly, and hopefully he did because Megan did not have a pleasant reputation.

Megan took notice at James staring and then proceeded to roll her eyes in disgust. She knew James as nothing more than a jock who was as dense as the rocks in the exhibit. Megan could take some comfort in knowing that one of her closest friends, Anthony, was around to make the trip much easier to handle.

Anthony looked at James, noticing his utter boredom at just being near the museum and briefly chuckled. Anthony had already finished his community service hours months ago and was only around because Megan asked him to. He didn't mind, mostly because he was interested in the new exhibit and knew full well that Megan would never shut up if he didn't come.

After a few minutes waiting, the tour guides finally showed up. It was clear to the chaperones that these guides were no older than they were. James had figured that most of these guides were university students who were looking for a quick buck.

This could be said about most of the guides, except for the two youngest guides, Nadia and Rowan. Rowan adored children and saw this as the perfect opportunity to help educate children in the ways of geology as well as the other various science exhibits that the museum offered. Nadia on the other hand just enjoyed being in the museum, so much so that she is the only guide that has a full time job in the museum. However Nadia wasn't normally a tour guide, she was a cataloger for the museum. She made sure that everything in the museum was intact and that all the information stands displayed the correct information. The only reason that Nadia was a guide today was that the museum was short on staff and she was the only one that was available to work.

Rowan was clearly much more excited than Nadia as she was the first one to introduce herself to the students.

"Hello everyone!" Rowan began loud enough to get the attention of all the students, "My name is Rowan and I will be one of your wonderful tour guides today!"

While she did try to make everyone excited with her introduction, it was clear to everyone that the students didn't really care. This didn't try to stop Rowan though as she continued on with her introduction.

"So as you know, the Canyon City Museum of Natural History is currently displaying 'Gems of The World' which at the end of the tour will include a presentation by the Head of the Museum, Tanya Oliver, the one who found a majority of these gems in the first place," Rowan continued, "Now won't that be fun?"

There was only scattered applause from the kids, which was enough for Rowan. The rest of the guides began dividing the class amongst themselves, leaving James' group with Rowan as their guide. Megan and Anthony's group was left with Nadia, who was nervous beyond belief. She had seen the tour hundreds of times before and knew exactly what she needed to say and where she needed to go. She just hoped that the kid's questions will remain simple.

The tour went on as well as anyone could expect. The guides went through their predetermined routes, spouted off rehearsed lines trying to sound enthusiastic, the kids asking really simple to extremely stupid questions, and the chaperones making sure that the kids followed the guide.

Several hours had passed and the end of the trip was in sight. James breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the only thing left to do was to sit for an hour listening to some stupid presentation on the shiny rocks.

Anthony had fared much better than Megan, who almost lost it when a kid insisted that he had a pet dinosaur once. Megan was at her tipping point and knew that she could get away from the kids during the presentation.

"Hey, can you watch the kids while I go to the restroom?" Megan asked Anthony, who simply nodded with a smirk on his face.

Nadia was much more of a nervous wreck than before, mostly because she had to deal with some rowdy kids in her group. As much as she tried, Nadia couldn't speak loud enough to the kids about the various exhibits she showed them. She hung her head down in embarrassment, wishing that she never came to work today.

Rowan on the other hand was as chipper as ever, proud in knowing that she made sure that every kid in her group heard her as she explained almost every exhibit in the museum. She often went "off-script", but this was her being excited about being a tour guide for these kids. She didn't notice that these kids were extremely bored with her presentation, but she wouldn't have cared either way.

The presentation was close to starting and Megan was coming out of the restroom grumbling about how she wanted the day to end. She then bumped into a large man in a trench coat. Megan mumbled a quick apology and continued her way back to the presentation area. The large man barely took notice of her as he began to look around. He saw the large banner in the museum that said "Gems of The World" and chuckled.

He pulled out a small communicator and said in a low gravelly voice, "The gems are here, send in the troops."

At the presentation a woman who appeared to be in her mid-20s walked out onto center stage. This was none other than Professor Tanya Oliver, world renowned archeologist and daughter of Tommy Oliver. No one knew of her father's past and she felt it was better that way. She walked out on stage, knowing the routine like the back of her hand and began the presentation.

"Gems," Professor Oliver began, "To some people these wonders of the planet are nothing more than a valuable rock, however they are so much more than that."

She gestured behind her where a large collection of shining gems were encased in glass containers. There were only ten gems in the case and they shone brighter than anything anyone in the audience has seen before. She was about to continue when she was interrupted by two young men running on stage and speaking in hushed voices. The audience began to whisper amongst themselves as the three on stage began to have what seemed to be some heated debate.

James noticed a group of people in trench coats began to enter the auditorium. What was strange to him was that they were walking out of all possible entrances and exits, and James quickly realized something was wrong. The three on stage noticed the figures as well and Professor Oliver quickly addressed the audience.

"I do apologize for this inconvenience, but due to unexpected circumstances I'm afraid that-" and right before she could finish her sentence a blast of bright light struck the stage. The largest of the figures in trench coats began to walk to the stage with a large weapon of some sort pointed towards the three on stage.

The two men in lab coats quickly drew smaller pistols and began to fire at the large figure, however it did them little good. This, of course, brought about panic amongst the students and chaperones. The auditorium lights turned on and the figures took off their trench coats, save for the large figure. What was under the coats was what looked like the same person, or what could be called a person, multiplied exponentially. These creatures were dressed in what looked like red or blue uniforms and their faces looked very much like deformed moles. They all carried a various assortment of weapons from pickaxes to shovels to pistols and they had trained their weapons at the civilians.

The large figure began to speak in a booming voice, yet at the same time very distorted, "Hand over the gems Oliver!"

The two young men took a look at the Professor as she looked at the civilians and at the gems she spent years collecting. Realizing that there was no choice she began to walk toward the glass case. One of the men in the coats, wearing a black fedora, yelled, "Professor this is a bad idea and you know it!"

All that Tanya could do was comply. At least that is what she should have done. She turned the key to the glass case and the gems started to descend into the ground quickly and that is when things erupted into total chaos.

While these weird looking mole creatures were distracted with what was going on center stage, James threw a punch at the nearest creature, taking it down. Anthony and Megan reacted in very much the same way and began to take on the mole men, Anthony throwing one of these mole men into a small cluster of them and Megan kicking the behind the knees of these creatures, bringing them to the ground. The two lab coats looked at the commotion in the audience and nodded. The lab coat wearing glasses pressed a button on a device on his wrist and the lights in the auditorium became extremely bright.

The mole men were clearly affected by this as they all dropped their weapons and covered their eyes from the blinding lights. The man in the hat yelled at the civilians, "RUN!"

The kids didn't need to be told twice and they all started to run away. Rowan was making sure that all of the kids left the auditorium safely and saw a young girl being held by one of these mole creatures. Without hesitation she ran over, but was quickly stopped when the mole man drew a pistol and placed it at the young girl's temple. The creature seemed to laugh for a brief moment until a large rock hit his head, knocking him down.

Nadia knew that the mole man would come too quickly, so she ushered the young girl out of the auditorium. She looked at Rowan and they each saw a mole man trying to attack the other.

"LOOK OUT!" the two yelled at each other and both reacted in by turning around and both began to fight the creatures. Nadia only had taken some self-defense classes as a young girl, but those lessons were proving to be useful as she moved out of the way from the charging creature. The mole man couldn't stop in time and fell into the seats.

Rowan on the other hand had some training in karate and started to use that training against her opponent. Striking quickly, she punched the creature in the gut and brought her knee to the face of the creature as it bent over.

The Professor was faring much better than the younger fighters. She was face to face with the larger figure in the coat and three of these mole men. The mole man on her direct left swung its pickaxe towards her and she managed to avoid getting hit and roundhouse kicked the mole man to the ground. The other two, clearly knowing that this woman had a lot of fighting prowess attacked at the same time.

She started to avoid the punches and grabbed one the mole man by its arm and threw it to the ground, and before she could react the figure in the coat knocked her down. The figure then threw its coat to the ground revealing a disgusting creature. It looked nothing like the mole men, wearing very pointed plate armor and the face of a disgusting lizard. This thing began to cackle and spoke to the grounded Tanya.

"Foolish human, did you think that you could keep the Power Gems for yourself?!" the lizard monster said, "Well no longer, for it is the will of the great and powerful Taikan that these gems be – GAAAAHHH!"

Before the creature could finish its statement the two men in lab coats shot it in the back, distracting it long enough for the Professor to sweep the legs of the lizard monster, causing it to plummet to the ground. The creature was struggling to stand up and Tanya quickly assessed the situation. All of the children were gone and the only ones left in the auditorium were two guides and three chaperones, all of which were occupied in fighting the mole men.

She looked at the man wearing the glasses and yelled, "JOE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL SIX!"

Joe heard the order and quickly pressed a sequence on his wrist device and suddenly all the humans in the room were teleported to a room containing a large computer and the gems, no longer in the large grand cases but in line on a table.

The lizard man looked around the auditorium and yelled in annoyance. He looked at the mole creatures and began to yell at them, "YOU FOOLISH CREATURES! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!"

In the lab however the man in glasses, known only as Joe, quickly went to the large computer and started to look at the security cameras in the museum.

"Good news is that the civilians have vacated the area, bad news is that all the exhibits are being smashed up." Joe said in a very calm voice. The other man in the lab coat was far from calm however and punched the wall nearest to him.

"Dammit!" he yelled, both in anger and in pain. Joe looked at his counterpart and said, "Josh, calm down."

"That's easy for you to say!" Josh yelled at Joe, "I mean YOU didn't spend all of your life looking for priceless artifacts only to have them be smashed by the Kuraks!"

"And neither did you," Joe said coldly, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Josh then looked at the Professor who was staring intently at the gems. She had indeed spend a lot of time and money in looking for all the exhibits above, but these gems were the only things she had that had any real worth to her.

The group of civilians were silent the entire time, instead taking a better look at the room. Anthony was the first to ask the obvious question, "So, where are we?"

Josh looked at the group and began to shake his head, "Look, this is going to sound weird but those gems have a tremendous amount of power and it is our job to make sure that thing up there doesn't get his claws on them." He looked side to side at the civilians and said, "You guys can leave now, this isn't your fight."

James took offense to this, "Excuse me? If you didn't notice we were doing pretty well before you teleported us out of there!"

Megan chimed in, "Yeah, we can take care of ourselves pretty well if you can't notice."

Nadia was more reluctant but said, "We want to help in any way we can."

"Those things were about to hurt those kids, and who knows what they could do if they get their hand on those gems, if they are as powerful as you say they are!" Rowan said passionately.

"Help us or not we're going to make sure that those things are stopped," Anthony said in a very serious tone.

The five didn't move a muscle and Josh was flabbergasted to say the least. He looked at the Professor, who was no longer staring at the gems, but the five young adults with attitude who were willing to help. She knew something had to be done, but she couldn't ask them to –

"Professor…," Joe said looking away from the computer, "I think we should bring the you-know-whats out."

"No, no way are we going to send untrained civilians out there with gear that we don't even know will work!" Josh quickly said.

Professor Oliver held out her hand signaling for silence, looking at the five who still stood tall. She went to the computer and typed out several quick commands and out of the floor in front of the five there was a large box.

Tanya stood next to the box and looked at the five intently.

"Are you all willing to risk your lives in helping the innocent?" She said as serious as possible.

The five looked at each other and all said in unison with no hesitation, "Yes"

Tanya smiled and opened the large box, revealing five small devices.

"Then from this day forward you are now the Crystal Power Rangers"

…

…

…

Well that was a long one. Hopefully I can continue with this story and actually make it to where I want it to go. What did you think of this? Like it? Hate it? Well review it! A review would be greatly appreciated. I am much happier with this first chapter than the last one to be perfectly honest. The older one will still be there if you guys are curious, but it will no longer be updated. Thank you again for reading…peace…


End file.
